


Lorcan Gets a Little Soft

by brandyovereager



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, Elorcan, F/M, Modern AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, elorcan fluff, precious seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyovereager/pseuds/brandyovereager
Summary: tooth-rotting Elorcan fluff where Lorcan has a soft-spot for a girl in his anthropology class
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Lorcan Gets a Little Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tumblr anon asking for Elorcan--this is what happened. Find me on Tumblr @brandyovereager

She hadn’t arrived yet. She always sat in the fifth row, six seats from the left, with her silver-haired friend. Lorcan always sat next to Fenrys in the eighth row, ten seats from the left, where he had a perfect view of her dark head.

It was the perfect distance. He was close enough that he could see her long mane of silky hair, but not close enough that his golden-haired friend beside him could tell who he was looking at. If it were Rowan or Gavriel in this class with him they would’ve noticed he never took any notes, but Lorcan was lucky he had Anthro 205 with Fenrys—who was often too distracted and rambunctious himself to pay Lorcan much attention.

—

Their first—and only—interaction was weeks ago, day one of the semester. He’d seen her walking in the corridor outside the Anthro lecture hall. She was a small woman—probably didn’t even come to his shoulder in height—and she had about six different books weighing on her arms.

Lorcan headed over with the intent to help her out, but his hulking frame coming up from behind must have frightened the poor girl and she dropped them all on the pavement. Falling to the floor with her hair slipping in front of her eyes, she immediately scrambled to pick them all up, muttering foul curses that sounded absolutely adorable coming from such a tiny thing. He knelt down to help her.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was coming over to help you with all those but sometimes I forget I’m a bit…large.” He grimaced. First he’d scared her, now he was describing himself as large. He was making an absolute fool of himself.

“It’s alright, I’m the brilliant mind who thought she could carry six hard-cover volumes down the hallway.” She still hadn’t looked him in the eye. They’d finished gathering all the fallen books and were standing back upright in the hall but her gaze was firmly fixed on the floor. Her features were small and delicate—the exact opposite of Rowan’s own. Just looking at her brought a slight grin to Lorcan’s mouth.

“My name’s Lorcan.” With that she finally looked up at him. Her dark eyes had him transfixed.

“I’m Elide.”

—

Just sixty seconds before the lecture was set to begin, he finally saw her. Her taller friend was pushing through students in the seventh row to get to the empty seats towards the center, Elide following close behind. The two of them quickly set their bags down and made to pull out their notebooks, but Lorcan barely registered their movements because the seats they’d found were directly in front of him and Fenrys.

She was right there. He didn’t even have to turn his head to see her. Strands of dark hair took up half of his vision (and nearly all of his mind). She was so close he could smell her flowery shampoo, he need only breathe to take it in—of course with the shock of it all breaths were a little difficult.

“I can’t believe you made us stop at three different coffee shops to find a stupid danish.” Lorcan’s eyebrows rose at the annoyance in the silver-haired woman’s tone.

“It’s not a stupid danish—it’s a raspberry danish—which they usually have at Sadie’s but they were out this morning.”

“They had plenty of danishes at Sadie’s.”

“Those were all strawberry. I’m allergic to strawberry. That’s why whenever we go out for breakfast I suggest Sadie’s, and then I order a raspberry danish.” The professor began his lecture just then, but by the irritation still evident in both girls’ faces that wasn’t going to stop them.

“Well, are you happy now? We finally found you your special danish and then we had to sprint all the way here, only to sit in the back with the weirdos.” Lorcan could see Fenrys’ affronted expression from the seat next to him.

“No—actually—I’m not happy, because Sadie’s danishes are beautiful creations of decadence and the one we found at Starbucks of all places is absolute piss in comparison.” Lorcan mentally chuckled.

“Ladies, as strong as my own opinions are about breakfast pastries, some of us weirdos are trying to learn about anthropology.” Both Elide and her friend turned around to see Fenrys’ wicked smirk.

Lorcan could tell Elide’s friend was about to throw back a sharp retort at Fenrys, but one look from Elide silenced her. The remainder of the lecture was significantly less exciting.

—

Lorcan’s palms were sweating harder than they did after sparring with Rowan, the pastry in his hands safely encased by a little pink box from the bakery. Should he have gotten rid of the box? Put it in something else? Maybe a tupperware would have kept it safe from his tense hands squeezing too hard?

It was too late now. He was here. Anthro lecture just finished and he was standing outside the exit with a stupid pink pastry box in his hands. Maybe he should just leave. She would never know he’d done something so pathetic. He could maintain some of his dignity and cool exterior.

Nope. There she was.

“Elide.” His eyes were glued to her as the tiny head of dark hair turned to him. His brain and pride must’ve been jammed down his throat because all three weren’t working properly. She stopped walking and stepped off towards the wall with him.

“Lorcan, right?” She remembered his name. That was good, right? It could also be terrible because then she’d have a higher chance of remembering when he inevitably made a fool of himself.

“Yes, I—” He let a cough that sounded more like a choke. This was pathetic. He’d beaten even Whitethorn to the ground at some point. Why was this small woman making him a stumbling buffoon? He held the pastry box out to her. “This…is for you.”

“For me?” There was a curious smile on her face. It was beautiful.

“Yes. That’s why I have it. For you.” For the gods Salvaterre, stop talking. Just give it to her and get out of there.

“What is it?”

“I heard you—I mean—you mentioned to your friend—“ another choke “—it’s a raspberry danish, from Sadie’s.” Her face lit up—dear gods it was worth making a fool of himself ten times over to see that. He did that. He made her face like that.

“Thank you Lorcan, those are my favorite. This was wonderful of you.” He couldn’t look at her anymore his face was burning—Mala save him he was ridiculous.

“I made sure they didn’t put any strawberry syrup on there either—they wanted to—but I told them no cause I didn’t want your face to swell up or anything like that.” Oh for the love of all that is holy she’s smiling. It’s beautiful. He was so in for it.

Elide threw her arms around his neck—as best she could with how much bigger he was—and then actually squeezed him. He was two hundred pounds of solid muscle and somehow this tiny creature managed to squeeze him.

“This is perfect, Lorcan, thank you so much. I can’t believe you would do something like this.”

“Well I—I wanted to, you know, for you.” The angel’s smile widened. No matter how much he felt he was doing this wrong, he must’ve been doing something right.

“Have you ever had one of these before?”

“No, I’m not really one for pastries.” He had to look away. She was too much.

“Well this is the best one out there, so I think I must insist that you share it with me.” Lorcan’s head snapped to her.

“Oh no—I can’t—I got it for you.”

“Well, if you got it for me then that means it’s mine to do what I want with, and I want you to eat it with me.” What a delicate temptress she was, so small an enticing.

“Would that make you happy, if I stayed and ate with you?”

“It would make me very happy, Lorcan.” He was a goner. If he wasn’t already wrapped around her finger before, he was now.

“Well then, I must stay.” And he did, for a lot longer than just to eat the pastry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
